Travis
|Height = 0.8m |Weight = 23.3kg |Moveset (Insert the Moveset template here) = |Abilities = Torrent |Nature = Impish |Hold Item = N/A |Team Name, if no team put N/A = Paradise }} About : Travis is a Dewott that resides in Post Town after being dropped off there by his parents. He is a local customer in Swanna's Inn, always visiting the dragon siblings and going on ambitious adventures with Ixu the Gible, his best friend. He is an explorer in training despite the drastic loss of interest in them throughout Post Town. Appearance : The Dewott is on par for the average height of his species, however, despite how much he eats, his frame is somewhat skinny, but still maintains his flexibility and power. A bandage rests on his left cheek, using the excuse of "hiding a battle scar" when he was actually pricked by a berry bush. Personality : Travis is an ambitious learner, adventurer, and a part-time mischief maker. He would also be determined in getting something done when needed, even if it involved rash decisions. At times, Pokemon view him as a boisterous, prideful fool full of false hopes, but felt indifferent about the statements and took them to heart. Relations : Family :: Swoobat :: Travis's mother; she was a stay-at-home mother while Samurott was in Team Aqua, one of the few teams in the last generation of rescue teams in Paradise. She agreed to help move themselves into Post Town for the safety for their humanity as they sadly witnessed Paradise crumble down, even abandoning Travis in Post Town. ::Travis-' "Mommy's real nice; took care of me and Swabby really well when Papa's out! Wonder how she's without me..."'' :: Samurott :: Travis's father; he was a part of Team Aqua, but finds as much time as he can to tend to Swoobat and Swablu. He agreed to help move themselves into Post Town for the safety for their humanity as they sadly witnessed Paradise crumble down, even abandoning Travis in Post Town. ::Travis-' "Papa's really strong, and I don't find anything wrong with that at all! I wanna be just like him one day! One day!!!"'' :: Swablu :: Travis's adoptive sister; she aspires to become an explorer and be apart of a rescue team as Dewott, and constantly begged to be in his little adventures, much to his dismay. Although he views her as obnoxious at times, she's a real sweetheart when she needs to be. ::Travis-' "Swabby can be annoying sometimes, but I still love her to death, even if she was adopted... Funny how she looks up to me instead of Papa."'' : Allies :: Gabite :: One of his first friends he made in Post Town, Travis always teased and played with her when she looked at certain Pokemon the wrong way, but would help pick berries for her when Swanna's Inn ran out of proper ingredients. Out of courtesy, he says. In all seriousness, he considers her a great friend whose compassion rubs off on everyone. ::Travis-' "Gabite's a hoot, I can tell 'ya! When she saw Vaporeon back at the raffle, I thought she was gonna burn herself!"'' :: Ixu :: Ever since Ixu the Gible was born, he was determined to become one of his best friends any Pokemon would ask for, or at least in his opinion. The two would make their own little adventures, even if it got the two of them in trouble. ::Travis-' "Ixu's my bestest friend in the whole Pokemon world! Nothing can stop us on our adventures, hahaha!"'' :: Harrison :: After witnessing the Lucario fight Luxio in the Forest of Shadows, he looks up to him as an idol despite being a former human and inexperienced on exploration. He also gives him immense respects on letting him have a nickname he proudly owns. ::Travis-' "He's awesome! When we saw him fight Luxio, man did he kick his tail! I-I was surprised he was a human, but he gave me my nickname! That's something, right?!"'' : Adversaries :: Chikorita :: Travis considers this grass-type a snobbish, self-centered Chikorita who only cares about gloating on the amount of Poke he collects. Not to mention the one time he insulted poor Ixu on winning the raffle for the Golden Ribbon. ::Travis-' "Chikorita's just a big, fat meanie... He only cares 'bout himself and puts us down in the dirt, 'specially Ixu and I."'' Logs '''Oct. 23rd 2017 LVL 26 --> 27 (+1) In Forest of Shadows, chasing Luxio with Gabite and Cubchoo. Apr. 8th 2018 LVL 27 --> 28 (+1) In Desolate Canyon fighting a group of Drilbur with Harrison. Apr. 9th 2018 LVL 28 --> 29 (+1) Learned Revenge! In Desolate Canyon fighting Salamence. Gallery Travis.jpg Image.png Category:Winds of Despair Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Water-type